1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to de-packaging machines, and in particular to a de-packaging machine that can remove plastic film wrap and/or bands from packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magazines or the like may be shipped in bundles including numerous stacks of magazines forming relatively large rectangular packages. The bundles may be wrapped in a plastic film such as stretch or shrink wrap, and/or plastic bands. Removal of the plastic film and/or bands has been done manually during the shipping or mailing process. Such manual removal is labor intensive, and also causes a “bottleneck” in the package sorting process which is otherwise highly automated.